This application relates generally to a shopper marking platform. More particularly, the disclosure provided herein relates to managing vendor inventory information and shopping navigation routes based upon shopping list contents.
Over the past several years, the use of smartphones and other portable Internet-enabled devices has increased drastically. Thus, many consumers today rely upon smartphones or other portable computer devices to track appointments, interact with messaging applications and/or other functionality, make phone calls, or the like. Some smartphones include reminder lists, or the like, for tracking tasks and/or generating reminders at specific times and/or locations.
Some users rely upon reminders and/or other applications executing on portable computing devices to provide shopping list functionality. As such, a user entering a store or other location may retrieve a shopping list stored at the phone or at a remote data storage location in an attempt to remember the items on the shopping list. As items are purchased, a user may delete the reminder dedicated to the item purchased and/or may otherwise remove the item from the list.